


needy boy

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Denial, pastel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: Sebastian has a surprise for Claude.Set in my pastel au. Read more about it at butlerbfs.tumblr.com/tagged/pastel-au





	needy boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was Not proofread

Sebastian’s head fell back on the bed and his eyes fluttered shut, shaky hands scrambling to hold to the fluffy comforter beneath him. He couldn’t bear to meet Claude’s gaze, no matter how burning his eyes were and how tempting his words were. Swallowing nervously, when he was prompted with a gentle hand under his chin, he peeked just one eye open, gnawing on a swollen lip.

  
“Look how pretty you are,” Claude crooned, running his thumb over the lip caught between Sebastian’s teeth. “All dressed up, just for me...”

  
Turning his head to the side, he looked over to the full-length mirror across the room, positioned in the corner to face the bed. Sebastian could only bear to take sight of himself, on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide, Claude settled between them, rubbing his cock through white, lace-trimmed panties, for just a moment before his eyes squeezed shut once more. His frilly dress was already discarded on the floor. It sent a wave of goosebumps and embarrassed heat throughout him.

  
Sebastian had dressed up all fancy as a graduation present; Claude had gotten his diploma and, since he couldn’t really afford to buy him anything nice, he decided that maybe this would be good enough. Of course, Sebastian still had another year before he graduated, but he was so happy for Claude it felt like he was in this graduating class, too.

  
“Look at me,” Claude murmured, fingers dipping in the waistband of his panties, giving them a little snap to get Sebastian’s attention. “Look at me, and tell me what you want.”

  
He wanted to cover his face up, but he knew Claude would pull his hands away. No matter how many times he had bashfully stuttered out some mess of words, it never got easier. It was exciting, but it was so embarrassing he could barely handle it.

  
“I-I..”

  
Sebastian found himself gulping once more as he slowly looked up to Claude, pressing a small kiss to the thumb held to his lips. “I want, um, you.”

  
“But I’m right here.” Claude’s grin said more than enough; Sebastian wasn’t going to get by with just that. “What do you _want_?”

  
“You,” he whined out again, looking up at him sweetly as he took the thumb in his mouth, suckling lightly and running his tongue up against the pad of his finger.

  
That almost got Claude. The flushed cheeks and the soft tongue on his finger and the wide eyes staring up at him... Still, he chuckled and shook his head, his hips rocking forward to rub himself into Sebastian’s thigh. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I’ll decide for you.”

  
Silence was his answer then, and Claude pulled his hand away from Sebastian’s mouth to instead tug down his panties. The sight of white lace against his freckled skin always made him smile just a bit. The man settled on his knees in front of the bed between his legs, pressing kisses up the inside of his thigh, starting at his knee and heading towards his hip. He stared up at Sebastian and watched a small hand leave the mess of blankets to hold to his hair, fingers curling and digging in tight to tug weakly in the direction of his cock.

  
Instead, Claude sucked lightly at the junction of his thigh and pelvis to leave a reddening mark. That made Sebastian squirm, but still, he tugged again. “Hm?”

  
“Come on...” The teasing was only just getting started, but Sebastian was already so impatient, rocking his hips up and arching his back and whimpering.

Deciding to give him what he wanted, for now, at least, Claude leaned in and kissed the head of his cock, taking it in his mouth and suckling lightly. Sebastian was immediately digging his nails into his scalp and pushing him down further without even thinking, and it wasn’t long before his thighs were shaking and he was letting heavy breaths and low moans. Claude pulled away and left Sebastian hanging right there, and the boy let out a confused whine, staring up at his boyfriend hazily.

  
“Wha...”

  
“Not yet.”

Sebastian had always been especially sensitive, and he wasn’t exactly known for lasting long, not to mention he had a habit of getting a little bratty when he wasn’t given what he wanted. Tugging at Claude’s hair, he rubbed his cock up against his lips, brows furrowing.

  
“Come on,” he groaned out, shifting beneath him with a growing pout. “Claude..”

  
A lot of times just a little pout and a sweet look would get Claude wrapped around his finger, but not today. Instead, he stood up and tugged Sebastian to the floor, running his hand through his hair, smoothing white bangs away from his face.

  
“I want you to earn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh its been a while since ive posted on here... maybe ppl recognize me from my old fics, but im back with more smut than ever  
> butlerbfs.tumblr.com  
> akours.tumblr.com


End file.
